Halloween Ball
by Random Dreamer
Summary: Four years after the Opera caught fire, it gets reconstructed. Meg is invited to a Halloween ball there, but what happens when she comes face to face to the Phantom of the Opera? One-shot MegxErik Story better than summary.


_**Hello govner! This is a Meg and Erik story set 4 years after the incident in the Opera Populaire.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Phantom of the Opera. *sniff***_

_You are formally invited to the Halloween Ball_

_Place: Opera Populaire_

_Date: October 31, 1874_

_Time: 8:00 p.m._

_*Must go dressed in a Halloween costume*_

A 20 year old Meg Giry read the invitation she had received in the morning. It had been four years since she had gone to the Opera Poulaire (mainly because it had been destroyed in a fire). She had heard rumors that it was being reconstructed. She missed the place. She had grown up in that place with her mother and her best friend, Christine. It was because of Christine that the Opera got destroyed. She had gotten involved with the Phantom of the Opera.

"I wonder if he is going to go", thought a curios Meg, "Maybe he will go, it is his Opera after all."

"What should I go as? I know" The Ball was in an hour and she was looking in her closet for something to wear.

She picked out a strapless blue dress and found some angel wings she wore when she was a child.

"Something's missing" she said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She then remembered the flute she used to play to her mother as a little girl.

She returned to her closet and found a small box in the corner. She put the box on her bed and opened it happily. Inside was a beautiful platinum flute. She put the flute to her lips and started playing a random melody. She got so focused in the music that she didn't notice the time. Quickly, she put on her ballerina shoes and headed out the door towards the Opera Populaire.

**(A.N. in case you haven't figure it out, she is going dressed as the angel of music)**

Few minutes later

Meg had arrived at the Ball to be greeted by none other than Christine and Raoul. Christine was dressed as a purple witch and Raoul as a werewolf.

"Meg, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while" said Christine as she hugged her best friend.

"Four years to be exact. I've been good. How about you two? What have you guys been up to?"

"Well, after the whole Phantom incident, we got married and now we're going to have a baby" said a proud Raoul.

"Congratulations to you both" said Meg while hugging them both.

"We're going to keep greeting guest. Talk to you later?" asked Christine.

"Sure" said Meg as she watched the happy couple leave hand in hand.

After some time Meg got bored and decided to go to her favorite place in the Opera. She found the stairs she had taken so much while she was a ballerina. She ended up in the roof, the place where Christine and Raoul had confessed to each other. Meg's thought were filled with the Phantom. There wasn't a day when he wouldn't cross her mind. She remembered a song she once wrote to him but never showed him. She started singing:

_You're on the organ_

_with your girlfriend_

_she's upset_

_she's going off about_

_something that you said_

_she doesn't get your humor_

_like i do_

_i'm in my room_

_it's a typical tuesday night_

_i'm listening to the kind of music_

_she doesn't like_

_she'll never know your story_

_like i do_

_but she wears dresses_

_i wear shirts and pants_

_she's head soprano_

_and i'm a ballerina_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

_if you could see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands you_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you_

_see you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

_walking the Opera_

_with you and your white mask_

_I can't help thinking_

_this is how it ought to be_

_laughing on the stage_

_thinking to myself_

_hey, isn't this easy?_

_and you've got a smile_

_that could light up this whole place_

_i haven't seen it in awhile_

_since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine_

_i know you better than that_

_hey whatchu doing_

_with a girl like that_

_she wears high heels_

_i wear slippers_

_she's head soprano_

_I'm a ballerina_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

_if you could see_

_that I'm the one_

_who understands you_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you_

_see you belong with me_

_standing by and_

_waiting at the mirror_

_all this time_

_how could you not know_

_baby_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

_oh, I remember_

_you coming to my room_

_in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_when you know you're about to cry_

_and I know your favorite songs_

_and you tell me about your dreams_

_think I know where you belong_

_think I know it's with me_

_can't you see_

_that I'm the one_

_who understands_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you see?_

_you belong with me._

_have you ever thought_

_just maybe_

_you belong with me?_

Erik's P.O.V.

I was up in the roof of my Opera House when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I quickly hid behind a statue to look at who was coming. I was surprised to see little Meg Giry, only this time she wasn't so little anymore. Her golden hair was longer, she looked taller and her face seemed a little more mature but it still had a look of innocence to it. I continue to look at her and notice that she is dressed as an angel of music. She looked amazing. She then started to sign. Her voice sounded like if it belongs to an angel. I concentrated on the lyrics of the song and was surprised. Was it about me and Christine being together and she wanting to be with me? It can't be, she could never love a monster like me… or could she?

"You have an amazing voice" I said while I hid behind the statue.

"T-Thanks" she asked a little scared by the mysterious voice.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm just an angel of music like you" I saw her smile.

"Good to see you came, Phantom" I starred at her in shock. How could she have known?

"Good to see you too, Meg. How did you know it was me?" I asked as I came out of my hiding spot.

"Actually, I just guessed." She said while laughing.

"So, who's the song about?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I saw her blush and smile.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your real name" My name? Why would she want to know my name?

"Erik".

"Well, Erik, the song you heard was about you being with Christine and how I always thought that you belonged to me" she said blushing. I was to shock to say anything. She actually loves me?

When I came back to my senses, I saw that she was leaving.

"Wait!" I screamed as I ran after her.

I saw her turn around while tears were falling down her face. When I reached her I hugged her. It felt good having her in my arms.

Meg's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. **The** Phantom of the Opera was hugging me. I hugged him back happily. He then pulled away and said the three words I was dreaming he would tell me:

"I love you"

"What?" I asked shocked and happy at the same time.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I never truly loved Christine. I hope you can forgive me"

"Of course I forgive you!" I told him while hugging him.

"I love you, Meg"

"I love you, Erik"

Then he closed the space between us. It was my first kiss and I was happy I shared it with him.

No one's P.O.V

The two lovers hadn't notice someone lurking in the shadows.

"It's about time!" said a happy Madame Giry as she watched her only daughter with her soulmate.

_**WOW! I think this is my longest story (for the moment)I hope you like it and please review its means a lot to me! Btw the song is "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift but the changes were made by me.**_

_**-Random Dreamer**_


End file.
